Goodbye Jenica
by LunettaChan
Summary: Four Characters based on my friends.  Our names are in it.  It's not too bad but then again, I'm the author so I'm always hard on myself.


Snow fell lightly on a dark, cloudy night. Screams from a house were heard, echoing through the small country town. The dark house on Sunny Lane was the source of the terrifying shrieks. The houses next to the dark one were abandoned. People feared that living too close to the creepy house. They feared the ghosts, or demons some said, would escape into their own homes. It was four in the morning when the new-comers to the city came. They were two detectives and one Hispanic voo-doo mistress. They pulled up to the dark house on Sunny Lane.

"It's great to be home." The driver said, stepping out of her car. The other two nodded. All three women looked at the dark house.

"Cuba, what do you think? Is it safe?" The other girl asked and Cuba smiled.

"Libby, it's safe. I lived here. I'm sure we'll be allowed back in." The driver said to Libby.

"What Lessa said." Cuba said and Lessa smiled before handing out necklaces.

"Put them on. They are made by me, so you'll be safe. To my twin, one that is the exact opposite of mine and to CJ, one that reflects her." Lessa said, giving each girl their respective necklace. Lessa clenched one in her hand.

"Let's hope Jenica isn't in a bad mood." She muttered, looking at the necklace in her hand. Libby and CJ nodded before looking at Lessa.

"Let's go." Lessa said and they all walked up onto the porch and into the home. The dark house smelled of dust and stale air. It was fairly clean, other than the layers of dust. The floor that was caked in dust muffled the footfalls of the three women. Lessa looked around.

"Upstairs, girls." Lessa said and she walked up the dust covered steps. At the first landing, Lessa looked around. Nothing was moved from when she had last been there. Lessa walked to the left to peer into rooms. First was her parents, the stains from were they had bled to death were still on the bed.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How have you been?" Lessa asked, touching the blood stain.

"They must have starting haunting the place when they were killed here." CJ said and Lessa turned to look at her.  
>"We have one person here, CJ. She's never had a chance at life. Which is why I'm here. I want to help her." Lessa said before turning and leaving the room, walking past CJ and Libby. She led the way up to her room. The room her best friend had died in five years ago.<p>

"Lessa, who is here that you wanna help?" Libby asked and Lessa smiled.

"Libby, she went to school with us. We were both fifteen when she died. Who was the person that we were friends with that died?" Lessa quizzed and CJ gasped.

"No! Not her. Not Blondie!" CJ said and an angry howl blasted from the rooms to the right.

"I"M NOT A BLONDIE!" A screech sounded and Lessa ran in the direction of the screech.

"Auby!" Lessa yelled running into a room. CJ and Libby looked at each other once before racing after her. In the room was a ghost white girl. Her eyes were hard blue flames, glaring at the three.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Jenica asked. Lessa looked at her gasping for breath. The room was ice.

"Jenica, it's Lessa. Remember? I'm home." Lessa said and Jenica made to grab her neck. Lessa jumped back.

"I don't know Lessa. She left me to die!" Jenica howled and a fierce blast of icy wind washed through Lessa's skin, chilling her to the bone. Lessa stood her ground.

"Jenica, you were dead. I left to get the killer. He's dead and I came back to help you!" Lessa said and Jenica screeched, causing a cold sweat to break on Lessa's skin.

"Lies! You lie, girl. Lessa is a young kid. She's fifteen!" Jenica pierced the cold air in a sharp voice.

"It's been five years, Jenica. I grew up." Lessa said and Jenica swopped closer.

"Prove it." She hissed. A shiver of fear raced Lessa's spine. Libby and CJ stood in the door, frozen in their places.

"Easy. You dated one of my exes in eighth grade and on through ninth before breaking up with him due to his lack of attention to you when video games were in the room." Lessa said and Jenica sighed.

"What happened to him then?" Jenica asked again and Lessa grinned.

"He got in an accident five weeks after the break up. It was a nasty break up at that." Lessa said and Jenica backed away.

"You are well then?" Jenica asked Lessa as the room warmed a bit. Libby and CJ walked into the room. Jenica whirled onto them. Libby smiled and waved before walking over to Lessa.

"The twins." Libby said and CJ smirked.

"The Latina." She said easily and Jenica scowled before looking at others.

"You brought them too?" she asked and Lessa nodded.

"They wanted to see a ghost. I'm showing them a ghost." Lessa said.

"Lessa said that you were here and that we could see you again." Libby said and Jenica just sighed before looking directly at Lessa. Lessa held out the necklace to her.

"I'm gonna miss you CookieMonster." Lessa said before Jenica took the necklace. It was a necklace made of Ice and Dark blue hearts intervals with silver and gold beads with each interval. Jenica smiled before looking at Lessa.

"I guess now would be a good time to go?" She asked and Lessa nodded before covering her mouth. A white hot tears ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry you're dead. It was all my fault. I should have never let you stay here while I had to work late. It should have let you stay at your house." Lessa said and Jenica sighed.

"Lessa, don't worry about it. I wasn't supposed to have run away. And Mama... Her last words to me were so harsh. She never got to say she loved me once again." Jenica whimpered and Lessa smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. At least she gave you a marble tomb on the river bank. If I Die Young was also played at your funeral. Just liked you wanted it. You got sent down the river." Lessa said and Jenica sent her a sad smile.

"I guess I should thank you for that. You actually listened." She murmured and Lessa smiled.

"I always did. Auby, you need to pass over. I'm gonna miss you." I said and Libby sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jenica. You were a great friend." Libby said and CJ smirked.

"Bye Mushu. See you on the other side someday." She said and Jenica laughed.

"Bye you three. I'll be watching." Jenica said fading from sight.

"STALKER!" Lessa, Libby and CJ cried, earning one last laugh from Jenica before she completely left.

"Well, it's time to finish what we came here to do. If we are staying, we gotta clean." Libby said and Lessa snickered at CJ's sorrowful expression.

"Let's get to work." Lessa said and all three set to work.


End file.
